Lao-Shan Lung Ecology
Taxonomy *Order: Elder Dragon *Suborder: Mountain Dragon *Family: Lao-Shan Lung *Species: Lao-Shan LungHunter's Encyclopedia edition - pg. 70, 86, 111, and 258Hunter's Encyclopedia 4 - pg. 52Monster Hunter Museum: https://twitter.com/Miya_DQX/status/765382696751075328 A mountain-sized Elder Dragon that was thought to be a giant wyvern, Lao-Shan Lung is considered to be one of the largest monsters in the world. Despite looking similar to a Flying Wyvern, Lao-Shan Lung evolved from a completely different group known as Dragons, meaning that it isn't closely related to Flying Wyverns in any shape or form.Hunter's Encyclopedia edition - pg. 70 Lao-Shan Lung also has a Subspecies known as Ashen Lao-Shan Lung. History Like many other Elder Dragons, Lao-Shan Lung has been around since ancient times and has been documented throughout history.Monster Hunter 2 Monster's Ecological Encyclopedia Volume 3 - pg. 10-11 Sometime in the past, it is said that His Immenseness sliced a Lao-Shan Lung's head off with his Centenarian Dagger, but nowadays he is known for occasionally wrestling with the giants.Hunter's Encyclopedia edition - pg. 25 Among the Guild, Lao-Shan Lung is most well known for the Five incident.Hunter's Encyclopedia edition - pg. 28 Habitat Range Lao-Shan Lung's actual habitat range is completely unknown due to it wandering from place to place.Hunter's Encyclopedia edition - pg. 111 It has been seen in a variety of areas like the Old JungleHunter's Encyclopedia edition - pg. 20, JungleSkull of Lao-Shan Lung in Jumbo Village in Monster Hunter 2, Great ForestSkull of Lao-Shan Lung in Great Forest: https://twitter.com/ColinJCaboose/status/921146827201830913, Polar SeaHead of Lao-Shan Lung in Polar Sea in Monster Hunter Frontier, Old VolcanoHunter's Encyclopedia edition - pg. 111, and VolcanoHunter's Encyclopedia edition - pg. 111. Rarely, Lao-Shan Lung will invade the Fortress for unknown reasons.Hunter's Encyclopedia edition - pg. 111 Ecological Niche Lao-Shan Lung is believed to feed on minerals and ore;however, because little is known about it, a lot about its ecology is still unclear. From its enormous size, Lao-Shan Lung has few creatures to fear, but it has been reported that it seems to fear some kind of powerful monster. It is believed by some that Lao-Shan Lung wanders into the Fortress because it is running away from the legendary Black Dragon, but most scholars don't believe in that old fairy tale.Mentioned in Monster Hunter via NPC dialogue. Biological Adaptations *Length: 6960cm - 7000cm or more *Height: 1294cm *Foot Measurements: 388cmHunter's Encyclopedia edition - pg. 70 and 111Monster Hunter 10th Anniversary Size Comparison video: https://youtu.be/WYCXnCm_TG8?t=233 From it living many years, a heavy shell has formed on Lao-Shan Lung's body from airborne particles and minerals in the atmosphere adhering to its body, creating a rock-like shell that can't easily be penetrated.Lao-Shan Lung item description from MHFU and MHGU.Hunter's Encyclopedia edition - pg. 111 It takes a long time for this shell to form on its body and it is estimated that the individuals encountered are about a thousand years old, showing how long this process takes.Hunter's Encyclopedia edition - pg. 111 Covering the rest of its body is thick scales that are as durable as a Flying Wyvern's shell, protecting Lao-Shan Lung from most attacks.Lao-Shan Lung item description from MHFU and MHGU.Hunter's Encyclopedia edition - pg. 111 Unlike other Elder Dragons, Lao-Shan Lung lacks wings and breath-based attacks, which is considered to be unusual for an Elder Dragon, but its sheer size makes up for that.Hunter's Encyclopedia edition - pg. 111 Lao-Shan Lung is about 6960cm long and stands at 1294cm tall, making it one of the largest monsters in the world.Example: https://youtu.be/WYCXnCm_TG8?t=235Hunter's Encyclopedia edition - pg. 111 It is estimated that Lao-Shan Lung can reach 7000cm or more, but no specimens beyond the 6000cm mark have been found.Hunter's Encyclopedia edition - pg. 111 With its immense size, Lao-Shan Lung is able to use its own bulk to destroy any obstacles that stand in its way, including mountains that block its path. If it can't reach an obstacle, Lao-Shan Lung will stand on its hind legs to give itself more height. By using its tail for support, Lao-Shan Lung can stand and walk on its hind legs for a short period of time, allowing it to reach up and attack fortresses.Hunter's Encyclopedia edition - pg. 111Example: https://youtu.be/MnpNGzNoOY0?t=89 Frontier Series Some Lao-Shan Lung encountered in the Mezeporta district walk faster than usual, making them more dangerous than regular individuals.Example: https://youtu.be/E6qDQoGyHlg Natural Phenomenon Lao-Shan Lung is often nicknamed the Walking Natural Disaster.Hunter's Encyclopedia edition - pg. 111 From its immense size, Lao-Shan Lung can cause damage to settlements just by simply walking.Hunter's Encyclopedia edition - pg. 111 With each footstep, its tremors can cause landslides and cause surrounding structures, like buildings, to crumble.Hunter's Encyclopedia edition - pg. 111 If an object is blocking its path, Lao-Shan Lung will just simply tear through the obstacle with its bulk before continuing forward. It has even been seen destroying mountains to create a path for itself.Hunter's Encyclopedia edition - pg. 111 If left unchecked, Lao-Shan Lung can easily destroy any fortresses that stand in its way.Hunter's Encyclopedia edition - pg. 111 Behavior Like other Elder Dragons, many things about Lao-Shan Lung remain a mystery, but it seems the giant isn't particularly aggressive. It is believed that Lao-Shan Lung spends most of its time sleeping underground, about a hundred years or more, as it slowly grows before awakening every so often to wander for unknown reasons.Hunter's Encyclopedia edition - pg. 111 For the most part, Lao-Shan Lung ignores humans but becomes dangerous when it invades their residence. Adult Lao-Shan Lung Misconception A common misconception about Lao-Shan Lung is that the ones encountered by the Guild are simply juveniles that haven't reached adulthood yet, but that is far from the truth. The Lao-Shan Lung encountered are already adults, some being a thousand years old or more.Monster Hunter Illustrations (Monochrome, JP) - pg. 8Monster Hunter Illustrations (English) - pg. 248 Though much is still unknown about the species, such as the juvenile form of a Lao-Shan Lung and their breeding habits, the Guild is certain that those individuals are already mature. Sources *Monster Hunter *Monster Hunter G *Monster Hunter Freedom *"Hunter's Encyclopedia" *Monster Hunter 2 *"Hunter's Encyclopedia 2" *"Monster Hunter 2 Monster's Ecological Encyclopedia Volume 3" *Monster Hunter Freedom 2 *Monster Hunter Freedom Unite *"Hunter's Encyclopedia G" *"Hunter's Encyclopedia edition" *Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate *Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate *Monster Hunter Frontier References Category:Monster Ecology Category:Elder Dragon Ecology